The Best Worst Thing
by PrincesseDuFeu
Summary: One year after the Final Battle, the Ministry of Magic decides to force young witches and wizards to marry and procreate to ensure the next generation of magical children. There is only one logical choice for a broken Hermione: the reluctant Severus Snape. A story of an unlikely partnership, where love develops through time and effort.
1. Celebrations

"Today is about celebrating. Celebrating our victory. One year ago, we fought and won. We fought for our lives, yes, but mostly for a greater cause. Freedom, equality, justice, those are only a few of the concepts we fought for. We fought for a better world, for a safe place for our families to grow in, and we succeeded. Today, we remember. Remember our friends, our family, and the people we love that were by our side all this time, but are not among us today. They would be proud to see what we accomplished together. I am proud of the accepting and loving community we became. To our victory!" About a hundred voices echoed Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, and all of them followed by taking a sip of their glass of champagne.

Attending to the one-year anniversary of the end of the war were ministry officials, war heroes, and many other famous guests. Well-known war heroes Harry Potter and his date Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were sitting at the minister's table. As the joyful conversations began around the room, Harry sat quietly, thinking about how the other guests at his table changed since the war. Some of them grew to become much stronger, while the others still seemed so fragile, almost broken. Even though they all lived through the same pain, Harry deemed it normal that they were all affected on different levels. One thing for sure, no one would ever be the same. His thoughts first went to Ginny, the love of his life. He was so glad they were able to finally be together after the war. She became such a strong and loving woman, even after everything her family had to go through. There was no doubt she would be just like her mother in a few years, always looking out for the ones she loved.

Harry then contemplated his two best friends. Their years at Hogwarts had been full of love, friendship, challenges and grief, but the hardest year for their friendship was definitely the last one. After the war, Ron found the need to always look forward, move on with his life, because he could, because he was alive. It was his way to honour the dead. Hermione, however, always seemed to be reliving the past, to analyse what could have been done differently, she just couldn't get past the horror they all lived. Ron felt like Hermione was dragging him down, and she felt like he wasn't respecting her grief, and thus their newly romantic relationship didn't last. Harry tried to stay out of it and to this day, the trio was trying to find their balance back.

Harry's thoughts were cut off when Ron asked him with a concerned voice:

"Harry, are you ok? You seem a little out of it."

"Yes, don't worry Ron. I just… it feels weird to be all cheerful and happy considering what we all lost, exactly one year ago."

"Harry," Hermione said in this motherly voice she only used with her two best friends, "we talked about this last week. People need to be told that it's ok to be happy again. We won that war, but they still need us. You need this too."

There was a silent moment around the table where all its occupants thought about what Hermione just said. Since the fall of Lord Voldemort, it was hard for the wizard population to go on, living their normal life. Most of them probably forgot what normal was, after all that time spent worrying, hiding, running, and fighting. A year had past, Minerva thought, and it was time for everyone to go on living, even if they couldn't quite remember how yet. The first step of national recovery was this celebrations party, where they all had to cope with the memory of a past they wish they could forget, or change, in the hopes of a better future. Breaking the silence was the return of the Prime Minister to the table.

"Congratulations Kingsley, that was a very touching speech." Complimented Minerva.

"I actually have Hermione to thank for that, I asked for her help," answered Kingsley, sitting down between Severus and Harry.

"Always a pleasure!" Said Hermione, humble. "I heard you were saying something later too, Minerva?"

"You heard right." Replied the elder. "Don't tell anyone, but I am announcing the reopening of Hogwarts for the next school year!"

This announcement seemed to lighten up the mood at the table. Since the final battle, Hogwarts had been under construction. Some magical children had been lucky enough to be home schooled, but for most, the wait for the famous castle to be ready for them to go had been too much for their small patience. All year, Hermione, Minerva and a small group of witches and wizards led a volunteering operation to rebuild the school. The other guests at the table also participated from times to times, but none of them had the chance to be there recently and see it completely done.

"So how is it going to work then?" Questioned Ginny. "Do we have to go back?"

"The Ministry explored the possibilities." Replied Kingsley. "The students that were in 5th and 7th year during… During Severus' time as a Headmaster," Kinglsey looked everywhere but the man at his left saying that, but didn't know how else to talk about that year without being more insensitive to the man's sacrifices and difficult situation, "will be offered to pass their exams in the summer if they think they are ready. For all the other students, including those who will have failed these exams, their year will have to be completely repeated. The quality of the education received during the last year at Hogwarts is not up to the ministry's standards."

"Will you be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, professor Snape?" An awkard silence followed Neville's question. Slowly, Severus, who had been sitting back during the conversation, leaned in the table and looked straight into the boy's eyes saying:

"I don't think that my presence at Hogwarts would be very welcomed, Mr. Longbottom."

Dinner magically appeared on the tables and everyone took that opportunity to change the subject. Even though Severus Snape had been revealed as a double agent for Dumbledore during the trials, all the bad he'd done for the greater good made him a disliked wizard. For the past year, he seemed to be seen in public only on occasions related to the war, like this one. Since the trials, he had been staying home, in his private potions lab, brewing rare antidotes and remedies for St. Mungo's hospital. After he was saved from Nagini's deadly venom, he offered his services to the hospital in the hopes of contributing to save more lives. That wasn't the reason he'd told to those who ask, though. Officially, he would say that this was the perfect way to practice his art without being disturbed.

"So, Ginny, when is your first game of the season?"

"Wait, did I just hear Hermione talk about Quidditch… Willingly?" Ron asked, laughing. It made people at the table chuckle a bit, except Hermione, who rolled her eyes, and Severus, who might had forgotten how to laugh.

"To answer your question though, the first one is actually in a couple of weeks."

"And the practices doubled in the last few weeks," complained Harry, "I hardly see her anymore!"

"Harry!" Ginny laughed, slapping Harry's arm.

"I would think that Kingsley kept you busy enough with Auror's duties that you don't feel so lonely," suggested Hermione.

As usual, whenever Harry, Ron and Hermione were together, all the others could do was to sit back and listen. Those were the moments where everything felt like it could be normal again. Even though it was never really normal. Watching them, Minerva felt like watching the kids she never had. She always felt stronger for these three, knowing what they were going through and yet how much love and happy moments they managed to have between them during all these difficult years. She looked at Harry, sitting next to the Prime Minister, laughing at Ron chocking on his food because he tried to eat too much, too fast. For Hermione, sat beside her, it was a little different. Things changed, for all the witches and wizards at this table, but in Minerva's perspective, Hermione's case was not the same. This beautiful young woman gave the impression of living in the past, being at Hogwarts for the last year, as if she couldn't move on. She seemed lonely. Minerva couldn't remember seeing Hermione with other friends than Ron or Harry. Maybe she would try to talk to her, Minerva thought.

As the night went on, dinner eventually got to an end and Minerva had the chance to announce the grand opening of Hogwarts to a cheering crowd. The great news created an atmosphere of happy celebrations, where everybody could exchange about their new post-war life and projects for the future. Not long after, Kingsley prepared for another speech. The guests all gathered up to listen.

"I didn't know there was an other Minister's speech tonight," Harry muttered. "Did you write this one too, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione answered, looking at Kingsley with apparent confusion. "I didn't know either."

"Thank you," started Kingsley, "for this wonderful night. Before we let you go home, the Ministry and I wanted to take tonight's opportunity to announce a new law that will get publicly known tomorrow. I'm here to present you the Preservation of Magic law."

 _Author's note: This is not my first Harry Potter fanfiction. It is, however, my first English written fanfiction. It is not my first language, but if my grammar and spelling isn't as good as I think it is, I would appreciate feedback. Constructive feedback about my style and the content of the story as well is welcome._

 _I like to post one chapter every week and I am always one chapter ahead in writing to make sure the story stays linear. I do not like to be OOC, so I try to stay as close as I can to the characters and J.K. Rowling's story, even though I put them through an unlikely plot._

 _Thank you so much for reading; it means the world to me,_

 _Maude._


	2. The Preservation of Magic Law

" _Thank you," started Kingsley, "for this wonderful night. Before we let you go home, the Ministry and I wanted to take tonight's opportunity to announce a new law that will get publicly known and effective tomorrow. I'm here to present you the Preservation of Magic law."_

Confused and uncertain of what was about to come, the guests attending to the one year celebration of the end of the war listened quietly to their Prime Minister. Shacklebolt had news he knew would be hard to take, but it was his duty to protect England's magical community. He was doing what was right. As he explained the details of the new law, his eyes scanned the room for reactions.

"The war we just overcome was devastating for our community. Today's celebration is also a reminder that we, as a nation, are facing yet another challenge. But I fear not for our future, as I know we will face it hand in hand, together."

Kingsley could see the journalists in the room writing down every word he said, waiting avidly for the scandalous story they hoped they'd be publishing the next morning. They were going to be happy, he knew it. He also knew that the puzzled look he could see on most of the other guests would soon turn to a frown.

"We all know the final battle took place at our beloved Hogwarts. Sadly, even though we did everything to protect the children, a lot of innocent blood was spilled in our last efforts to defeat the enemy. We also cannot overlook the impact the war had on our pureblood families. Most of the Death Eater arrested were purebloods, reducing their population in the community quite a lot. We fought with all we had to protect our community and our future, and now we need more than ever to guaranty the next magical generation."

The room was still silent, the Prime Minister's proposition still unclear, but Hermione began to worry. Kingsley hadn't told him anything about this speech and the whole thing smelled bad. He talked about families, about magic blood and about future generations. The brightest witch of her age could only see one way this speech would end.

"We need an incentive for the youth to start on that next generation. We need to make sure that there will be enough children to support our aging population. For exceptional needs, there need be exceptional actions. That's where the Preservation of Magic law comes in." The Prime Minister continued.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hermione whispered to Harry. She didn't need to hear more, she thought, as she turned around and apparated away. The remainder of her friends gave each other looks; not knowing what that was all about. As always, Hermione figured it all out before them.

In the living room of her small apartment, the curly haired woman was pacing. The government was inviting itself in their bedrooms. That was crazy, Hermione thought, what on earth was Kingsley thinking! "An incentive to start on that next generation", sure! Being forced to reproduce, that's hot!

The witch was angry. None of this made sense, but the law had past, it was done. No doubt that she would have to face its consequences faster than she thought. She was furious, but a more disturbing feeling started to erupt from inside her heart: emptiness. Hermione felt empty. She felt alone, because this law didn't only mean that the government felt the need to control every aspect of their lives, it meant she was being forced to reanimate a certain aspect of her life that she didn't feel comfortable with just yet.

Ronald and her hadn't work out because she wasn't ready, so how could a law change things for her? The war had left her all sorts of scars. She had a few here and there on her body to tell the tale, like the "mudblood" engraved on her arm by Bellatrix Lestrange, but she had to suffer through a much deeper, scarier pain: the emotional kind. The loss, the constant fear for her life and, worse, fear for her loved ones… It wouldn't go away. When she would lie at night and close her eyes, she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was in the tent in the forest with Harry, sleep depraved, in a constant state of fear and worry. She took potions to calm her anxiety, but still, the best coping mechanism her mind developed was to block out all emotions. It was to be empty and alone. She would love it, if it didn't make her feel so miserable.

All of her friends, hell even the whole magical world, were moving on. But she couldn't. She couldn't because she bottled up her feelings so much that she ended up in the bottle too. She was damaged goods. How could she be with someone when she couldn't even stand being by herself? Worst than that: who could she be with? There was no one in her life right now for whom she felt anything more than friendship. Surely the government couldn't expect her to fall in love just like that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any company, but judging by the clock on her living room wall, the celebrations were probably over by now and it was most likely her friends, coming to check up on her. She went at the door and invited Harry and Ron in.

Quietly, the three of them sat around the wooden coffee table. The boys were sitting on a black leather sofa against the wall. Hermione, on the matching couch perpendicular to them, sat comfortably, her legs up against her chest, arms around them.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She asked, looking at the stern face of her friends.

"It's ridiculous!" Ron answered, shaking his head from left to right. "Kingsley must have brain damage from the war no one knew about!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. To him, consequences from the war was not a laughing matter, but he knew Ron didn't mean any harm with his remarks.

"Apparently, the last census of the magical population was so terrible that now the government has to take action," Harry explained to his best friend. "Starting tomorrow, basically everyone will be forced to marry within the next month."

"The next month?" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you kidding?"

"I wish," the war hero sighted. "They say we must start 'working on the next generation' as soon as possible."

Harry and Ron grimaced all together. The announcement faced a lot of bad reactions earlier at the reception, but Kingsley was firm: he would not bulge; it was done. All they could do now was to familiarize themselves with the law and make sure they satisfied all the requirements before their monthly revisions with the ministry.

"So we have to get married. Okay. That sucks, but I guess we can live with that, right? I mean, it's only a ring and a signature…" Hermione tried to rationalize.

"Oh Hermione," Ron said, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. "If only… It's not just…"

"That's not it," Harry continued. "There will be monthly check ups. Pregnancy tests."

"Oh my god," Hermione said, slowly. "They're really doing this."

The three of them sat there quietly. They could here the ticking sound from the clock above them and the humming coming from the fridge in Hermione's kitchen. It was almost relaxing. Except they could also almost hear Hermione's brain working too hard, Ronald sweating from stress and Harry's hair growing white way before its time.

"What happens if we don't?" Hermione dared ask.

"If we don't get married?" Ron specified. "Azkaban for a year and a huge fine."

"If women don't get pregnant after a year," Harry added, "various fertility tests and drugs. If it's nothing physical and it's non-willingness, the couple will be sentenced to Azkaban and a fine. With all those war criminals in Azkaban now, I must say it's not tempting."

"That's it then. There is no way out of this," Hermione stated, feeling doomed.

Ronald stared down to his feet, looking intently at them, as if he was trying to find out which one was the longest, while Harry eyes stopped about everywhere but Hermione. The witch knew why the guys felt so awkward talking to her about this. The solution was easy for them. Harry was to marry Ginny. It was probably sooner then they would have wanted, but these two were so happy together, no doubt a wedding would only make sense. Ron was very discrete about his love life since the two of them broke it off, but Hermione knew that he was seeing Lavender Brown again. Even if he didn't, though, their failed fling together proved that marrying and having children with her childhood friend was all but a good idea.

The young witch pondered on her other choices. Well, was there any? In the past year, Hermione had lost contact with almost all of her friends. She looked at Harry and Ron and wondered if they were the only ones she could actually call friends. She alienated herself in the past year and it only sunk on her now: besides her two best friends, she couldn't really say she had any social interactions on a typical day. How did she let that happen? What was she going to do?

"Guys I'm tired… Let's call it a night."

The three of them got on their feet. After a silent hug, filled with emotion and worry, Ron headed to the fireplace across the room, while Harry was going for the door. Old habits die hard, Hermione thought.

With her friends gone Hermione went straight to her bedroom. Unzipping the dark green dress she was wearing and slipping into an old t-shirt, the 19 years old witch laid on the bed. Starring at the star-shaped stickers she childishly applied on her ceiling when she moved in almost a year ago, Hermione let the darkness of the room enter her heart. That was it. She was doomed to a life of misery in a loveless marriage. She thought of another option. One she hadn't consider before: the Muggle world. If she gave up her wand, she wouldn't be under the legislation of the Ministry of Magic. She wouldn't have to comply to that crazy law. She could start over. But would it be better? Hermione had no one in the Muggle world. No job, nowhere to go, no friends… Deprived from using the gift that changed her life so much when she was young, unable to share her past with anyone…

No, it wouldn't be better, decided Hermione before drifting to sleep.

When she woke up, Hermione knew what needed to be done. She also knew it wasn't going to be easy. According to the alarm clock besides her bed, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Good, she thought, it gave her some time to prepare. There was tons of fish in the see, but the one she was going for today would need a hook stronger than ever.

 _Author's note: I want to thank you all for the warm welcome you gave to my story. I'm really happy to know that you want to know what happens next just as much as I want to write it. Quick reminder that I'm really open to constructive criticism and discussions on my take on the characters and the story. If you want, you can send me asks on Tumblr under the username jackiedandcocacola, as well as review here._


	3. The Rational Choice part 1

_When she woke up, Hermione knew what needed to be done. She also knew it wasn't going to be easy. According to the alarm clock besides her bed, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Good, she thought, it gave her some time to prepare. There was tons of fish in the see, but the one she was going for today would need a hook stronger than ever._

Getting out of bed, Hermione stretched every muscle in her body, eyes shut. It felt good, she thought, opening her eyes. Without a second thought, she got out of her bedroom and headed to the bathroom with a determined face. Miserable or not, when Hermione Granger had a goal nothing would stand in her way. In the bathroom, Hermione took a second to look at herself in the mirror, a tired young woman looked back. In another life, she could have past for 16 years old, with her long brown curly hair and matching eyes, her fair skin and freckles barely visible on her cheeks. But the scars on her body and the worry in her eyes actually made her look that much older. Shaking her head to shake off the feeling, Hermione undressed and got in the shower.

Hot water running on her skin, Hermione began another one of her famous morning pep talk. That one would be especially important, she reckoned, thinking about her plans for the day.

"Okay Hermione," she said to herself, preparing to shampoo her hair, "you are a war hero. You faced challenges a teenager should never have to, and you survived to all of them. You are a winner, a strong, intelligent woman who has everything she needs to be successful no matter what. You have nothing to prove to yourself or to anyone else. The government can vote for any crazy law they want, there is nothing you can do about individually. So you're going to comply with the law and still join whatever movement against it that are going to emerge. You're going to fight this, but does it mean you'll be miserable the whole time? No. Because you deserve to be happy."

Letting her own words sink in, Hermione got off the shower and back to her bedroom. As she brushed her hair, she selected her outfit for the day: the first jeans she found in the second drawer of her dresser and a random t-shirt from the clean pile on her nightstand. If there was one aspect of Hermione's life that wasn't well organized, it was her bedroom.

Putting her pants on, Hermione thought about her last sentence: "Because you deserve to be happy." She truly believed that she did and that after a year, it was about time for her to try and find that happiness. She was done with feeling miserable. She was done with always seeing the worst side of things. Admittedly, now was a bad time to start on her new resolutions, with the having to marry and everything. But that was the situation, and Hermione was going to try and make it possible to be happy nevertheless.

Making her way to her small kitchen, Hermione went over her plan once more. The government wanted her to marry and have a child; they didn't say how the child had to be conceived. The Muggles had the technology for artificial insemination; they must have something similar in the magical world. So all she needed was a man willing to sign a contract that said they were married. That's it, that's all. Someone who wouldn't actually want to have a married life with her. They didn't need to live together, or have any contact at all. Well until the baby came. That thought made her shudder. Pouring milk on her cereal, Hermione sat down at her small kitchen table. Almost immediately, an owl's beak knocked at the window above her kitchen's sink.

"Already 5:45?" Hermione wondered out loud. All the thinking she did that morning must have slowed her routine down.

Tossing the morning's paper on the wooden table, the witch resumed eating her cereal. She already knew what news she would read: the bomb the Prime Minister dropped the night before. Glancing at the newspaper one more time, she unfolded it to read the headlines. "The Preservation of Magic Law: Forced to Marry Within the Next Month", she read. A bolded quote got her attention: "The latest demographic statistics state that the replacement rate of our community is normally just above 2 children per woman, but given the recent war-related deaths, increased to nearly 3 children per woman. That's why the government is asking every married couple affected by the new law to give birth to a minimum of two children in the next 5 years."

The rational part of Hermione's mind understood the Ministry's reasoning, even though it was clear the law was the wrong solution to that problem. However, the emotional part of her mind was consumed by a devastating rage. Two children? Hermione felt betrayed and violated. Having children was a huge, life changing decision, and being forced to do so at such a young age and difficult time for her was… inhuman. Tossing the paper aside, she got up to clean her unfinished cereal bowl. It was time to take action. Getting in the fireplace of her living room, she dropped some floo powder and said: "The Burrow".

The smell of eggs on the stove, homemade bread in the oven and freshly cut fruits momentarily calmed the young war hero. Following the scent, a slightly dishevelled Hermione entered the Weasley's kitchen. Molly Weasley was waving her wand like a maestro in front of a big orchestra, cooking breakfast for the whole family. Glancing at the family clock, Hermione noticed that besides Bill and Charlie, everyone was home. Careful not to sneak up on the older witch, Hermione knocked gently on the kitchen's door.

"Oh Hermione! Come in, come in! How have you been, dear? We haven't seen each other since… since George's birthday!"

A big smile animated the matron's face as she pulled Hermione into a heartfelt hug. Taking a deep breath, Hermione let herself go into the motherly embrace. The human touch filled with genuine love simply felt good.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione apologized as the two women separated. "I spent most of my time at Hogwarts…"

"You work too much, Hermione, I can't tell you enough!" The mother shook her head disapprovingly has she set up two places at the table.

"Hogwarts is reopening this fall, that's really all that matters to me," confided Hermione, sitting down.

"Yes, I read it this morning in the newspaper!" Exclaimed Molly, who was absent from the party. "Congratulations! You all must be so proud!" Both women smiled at each other, knowing what else could be read that morning.

"I'll talk to Arthur about that law," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe there is still something they can do to stop it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but they've kept this hidden until the law already passed. I don't think they would be public about it if there were still hope for us. I think protesting is our best bet."

Nodding silently, the other witch agreed. "Still," she said, "it's awful what they are doing to all of you! How many loveless marriages are going to come out of that law? They want you all to repopulate the magical world, but didn't they think about the kind of families those baby will be born in?"

"I know… I'm not ready for any of this…" Hermione felt so small. Like a little girl asked to do a grown woman's task. Feeling the tears on her cheeks, she realised she was crying.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Weasley whispered. Sitting down on the chair next to Hermione, she pulled her son's best friend closer to console her. "We'll find a way to get you out of this. All of you," she said, thinking about her sons, Ginny, Harry, and everyone else who was required to sacrifice so much.

They sat in silence, Hermione wiping the tears of her face. As she calmed down, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley got up as Hermione composed herself and together they set up enough places around the table for the whole family.

"Morning," said Ron, mindlessly taking a seat. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned. "I had the craziest nightmare last night. There was that law and I had to get married and have babies…"

"Oh Ronald," his mother sighted, "it wasn't a dream. It's all over the papers today."

"What!" The wizard exclaimed, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Seeing Hermione, the memories of the night before became clearer. "Oh Merlin."

Just as they all looked at each other, defeated, owls flew in by the opened window and dropped their letters on the table. There seemed to be at least a dozen of the flying creatures at least, leaving as soon as their duty was fulfilled.

"What the?" Wondered Ron, taking look at the letter on top of the pile. "That one is for you Hermione," he said, handing it to his puzzled friend. The witch took a look at the envelope. Her name was scribbled on it by a handwriting she didn't recognize. She opened it and started to read it's content.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _We haven't met, but I've read everything written about you since the war. I admire what you did for us. You truly are my hero. I kept pictures of you from the newspaper; you're always so pretty. I've never met someone like you. There's no one in the magical world that could treat you with as much love as me._

 _Will you marry me?_

 _Love from your biggest admirer,_

 _Philip Blagdon._ "

"Oh gosh," Hermione said looking up to Ron and his mother. "This is a proposal."

"Seriously?" Asked Ron, taking the letter from Hermione's hand.

Mrs. Weasley started to sort the letters. "That one's for Harry," she said, putting the letter on an empty place on the table. "Here Hermione, another one for you."

Overall, there was fourteen letters. Most of them were for Harry, but Hermione and Ron each received three of them. All of them were similar marriage proposal from people they didn't know very well, or at all.

"This is madness," Ron said. "I got to go talk to Lavender about this whole thing…"

"Have some breakfast first," his mother ordered him, bringing food and plates on the table. Ronald filled his plate with eggs, bacon and pie, while Hermione could only bring herself to eat a toast.

"Mrs. Weasley, I came here because I wanted to ask you a question." Hermione said between two bites.

"Yes, dear?" Answered Molly, intrigued.

"I wanted to know… How to witches and wizards that have difficulties conceiving a baby do? Are there spells or potions…?"

"Why are you asking those questions?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worried.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just curious, you know, with the law and all…" Hermione lied. She didn't want to confess to her plan just yet, in case it wouldn't work.

"Well," continued the older witch, satisfied with Hermione's answer, "there are potions to increase fertility in men and women."

"But what if it doesn't work? The Muggles have a way to conceived the baby scientifically, outside of the woman's body and then putting the egg back in. Can't they do that with magic?"

"I haven't heard of anything like it. Magic cannot create life. I don't think that what you're talking about is even possible with magic."

If the Muggles could do it, why couldn't magic do it, Hermione asked herself, not convinced by Mrs. Weasley's answer. Feeling her heart beat faster from stress, Hermione started to prepare herself for her next stop. She would have to go see him. He would know, he would have a solution for their common problem. Excusing herself from the kitchen, Hermione went to Mr. Wealsey's study. Finding a quill and a parchment, she wrote.

" _Professor Snape,_

 _I have a plan regarding last night's announcement that I believe would be suitable for both of our situations. I would need more information to make sure it is viable and if anyone could provide that information to me I am convinced it would be you. Are you available today for a meeting? Time is of the essence._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Hermione Granger_."

She opened Errol's cage and attached the note to his foot. Silently hoping the old bird would reach destination, she released him by the nearest window. Now all she could do was wait for a response from the war hero that used to be his professor at Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione, come see this!" She heard Ron shout from the kitchen. Curious, Hermione went back to her friend.

 _Author's note: Thank you again for the love you've given me for this fanfiction. I appreciate all of it. In next week's chapter, Hermione's plan will be clear for you all, if it's not already._

 _Edit: I would also like to remind you all that while constructive criticism is appreciated, hate and insult is not acceptable and any reviews like that will be reported. Feel free to move on without a word or politely explain why you do not enjoy the story if you think it could be beneficial. Thank you._


End file.
